


i like you

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: it's not a secret anymore, serim is definitely whipped for jungmo.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minideul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/gifts).



> to yin who i wrote this for, have the happiest birthday this year! i love you <3

“i will die for you.”

jungmo’s eyes widen at the words. he reaches for both of serim’s hands and shakes his head.

“hyung, no! you can’t die for me!” serim finds it funny how jungmo looks really concerned when he hears the words from serim. “i’ll be sad and lonely if you die! do you want me to be sad?”

“of course no, mogu,” serim ruffles jungmo’s hair, before he buries his head on jungmo's shoulder. they are sitting on the bed in their school infirmary after jungmo checked serim’s body temperature. serim said that he was sick so he went to infirmary. not-really-coincidentally, jungmo is here to take care of him as the part of his duty as the student medical team.

"take some rest, hyung," jungmo says softly. “you are always sick after exam month, i’m worried.

"can we stay like this for a little while?" serim asks, already pulling jungmo closer. “i miss you.”

“who was the one who said we should not meet during study week?” serim chuckles.

“i won’t be able to focus if we study together, baby,” jungmo blushes at the nickname.

how long have they been dating exactly? jungmo thinks they just celebrated their 6 months two weeks before study week, but then again jungmo isn’t actually sure since when serim starts calling him with such nickname. the older was very flirty even before they started dating officially (he is still very flirty though).

he knows serim confessed because he found out someone else is crushing on jungmo, but way before that, they already held hands and went on a date and kissed and—

“i like you so much.”

_ oh, there you go, he confessed again. _

“i like you too hyung, you know that,” jungmo giggles. “why do you like me though?”

“that’s a hard question, i have so many reason why i like you,” serim sighs. “i think i can live with you forever, and maybe spend another life with you too, and then another, and then another, and then-”

“go to sleep hyung, you are rambling,” serim pouts, finally sitting straight again.

“i’m not rambling! i really really like you!” jungmo can’t help, but to laugh again.

“i know, i can see that since we first worked together.”

the memory flashes through their minds, bringing up a smile on their face.

_ serim told allen, jungmo is insufferable. jungmo with his sparkly eyes and soft smile made it hard for serim to concentrate during the club meeting. _

_ "i think i’m going to get kicked out of this club soon,” serim mumbled under his breath but he is loud enough for allen to catch his words. _

_ "then pay attention to the president when he is talking, not jungmo, serim. it's a piece of cake!" allen’s right, terribly right but he doesn't know how hard it was for serim to not look at jungmo’s direction especially when he is this close to him, beaming so stunningly to him that he thought the sun was getting too close to him. _

_ "we will be partners for the activity, serim hyung! let's do well together."  _

_ "of course!" serim smiled back but his mind wondered how could he survive all those mini heart attacks when jungmo is around? _

_ they started to work on the activity together, when woobin, jungmo’s best friend suddenly approached them to check on jungmo. _

_ “he is not being weird, right?” serim heard woobin whispered to jungmo.  _

_ oh, right. the incident from a few days ago. embarrassing. _

“what happened actually? why did woobin asked if you were being weird?” jungmo’s eyebrows furrow as he fixes his sitting position.

“we met at the locker hall the day before, and i saw you. since then he knows i like you.”

_ if serim was asked to describe jungmo with one word, it would be "stunning".  _

_ "that's so basic and not to mention, obvious!" serim jolted upon realising woobin’s presence, standing next to him with arms crossed, showing his disagreement. oh, did he said it out loud? _

_ “that’s the only thing that comes in my mind first when i see him! it’s not my fault that he is so breathtaking that i become too dumb to think of another synonim of that word everytime i see him!” woobin rolled his eyes, before he put a dictionary on top of the books serim is holding. _

_ “study that, and memorise some other words, maybe you should write a letter and slip it into his locker. well, i don’t care. but if you want to date my best friend, you definitely need to do better.” _

“sounds like him,” jungmo mutters and serim laughs. “no wonder it’s hard for me to find a boyfriend, did he really approach every guy that looks like they like me and say that?”

“i don’t know, but i’m glad i got a green light from him,” serim says, before he yawns.

“you are sleepy, go to sleep,” jungmo gets down the bed, walking towards the cupboard to take an extra blanket for serim.

“don’t leave me after i fell asleep,” serim lays down on the bed, eyes still on jungmo.

“i will wait for you to wake up,” jungmo promises as he places the blanket over serim’s body, making sure it covers him properly. “get well soon hyung, so that we can go on a date again,” he adds, before he sits next to serim.

“i love you,” serim reaches for jungmo’s hand, holding it with both of his hands and place it under his head. jungmo smiles.

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please talk to me or send me some prompts <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonrubys)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/arieslilac)


End file.
